


Выход из положения

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Trickster - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: Габриэль знает, как выйти из положения. Главное, чтобы боги были на его стороне.





	Выход из положения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Way Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092395) by [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 



> Примечание автора:   
> Навеяно фиком [Alternate Encounters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083615/chapters/2178752) автора [TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel). 
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> AU по отношению к 19 серии 5 сезона ("Молот Богов"); в тексте использованы фрагменты перевода из вышеупомянутой серии.
> 
> Бета: Xenya-m

Резко распахнулась дверь, и совещание богов прервалось.

— Ребята, давайте жить дружно, — заявил Габриэль, проходя внутрь. Его драматическое появление возымело эффект: взгляды всех, кто находился в зале, скрестились на нем.

— Габри... — начал было Сэм, и Габриэль, щелкнув пальцами, заставил их с Дином замолчать, пока они не сорвали его откровенно шикарный план.

— Сэм, Дин, — цыкнул на них Габриэль. — Вечно вы не там, где надо. Не тогда, когда надо. Тупицы безмозглые.

— Локи, — произнес Бальдр. Он выглядел при этом особенно раздосадованным.

Габриэль демонстративно сделал вид, что только сейчас заметил другое божество.

— Бальдр, — улыбнулся Габриэль. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Похоже, мое приглашение посеяли на почте, — посетовал он.

— Зачем пришел? — мрачно поинтересовался Бальдр.

— Поговорить про слона, которого не приметили. Не про тебя, — раздраженно прибавил Габриэль, когда ощетинившийся Ганеша начал приподниматься. Габриэль подождал, пока тот вернется на свое место, и обвел взглядом остальных богов. — Про Апокалипсис.

Габриэль подошел к столу и сел рядом с божествами.

— А если конкретнее, про Люцифера.

— Что тебе известно? — негромко спросила Кали.

— О Люцифере-то? — пожал плечами Габриэль. — Он силен. Очень силен. Вам его не победить. Полагаю, вы именно это и собирались сделать? — он огляделся. — Не выйдет. Люцифер раздавит вас одним пальцем. Или вы рассчитывали предложить ему союз? Тоже не сработает. Он — испорченный эгоистичный ублюдок и к богам относится так же, как и ко всем остальным обитателям планеты. Кроме того, ему нельзя доверять. Мы для него — лишь на ступень выше смертного мусора. Никчемные и раздражающие.

— И что посоветуешь ты? — спросил Один, по опыту знающий, что Габриэлю всегда есть, что предложить.

— Вы не сможете победить его. Не сумеете с ним договориться. Так или иначе — вы обречены. Но... — Габриэль выдержал паузу. — Можно заманить его в ловушку.

Заметно было, что боги по-разному отнеслись к его словам. На лице Дина отчетливо читалось: "Какого черта?!" А Сэм внимательно слушал, меж бровей у него залегла складка.

— Это не должно выйти за пределы комнаты, — заговорщически пригнувшись, произнес Габриэль. — Но между нами говоря... Помните Клетку, в которой сидел Люцифер? Ключ все еще цел. Если у нас получится собрать этот ключ и заманить Люцифера в подходящее место... появится шанс запихнуть его обратно.

Довольный произведенным его словами эффектом, Габриэль расслабился и взял коктейль. Боги, кажется, всерьез обдумывали эту идею. А Винчестеры смотрели на него так, словно никогда раньше не видели.

— Итак? — спросил Габриэль, потягивая коктейль. — Кто в деле?

Боги переглянулись. Габриэль чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд Кали, но сам на нее специально не смотрел. Теперь оставалось лишь дождаться очевидного вопроса...

— Откуда нам знать, что ты говоришь правду? — с подозрением уточнил Зао Шен.

Габриэль покосился на него с видом оскорбленной невинности.

— А зачем бы мне лгать? Между прочим, мы тут о Люцифере говорим. Если ему удастся осуществить задуманное — нам всем крышка.

— Тогда, пожалуй, стоит спросить, откуда тебе все это известно, — спокойно произнес Бальдр, одарив Габриэля тяжелым взглядом.

Габриэль вздрогнул. А он-то надеялся, что ему не придется отвечать на подобный вопрос. Разумеется, в конечном итоге без этого бы не обошлось — Кали буквально дыру в нем прожгла глазами. Она знала его слишком хорошо. Но... он все-таки рассчитывал, что это произойдет позже и в более приватной обстановке.

— А, это... — протянул Габриэль, потягивая коктейль. — Я стараюсь об этом не распространяться, но... Я не всегда был Фокусником. Раньше я был посланником. — Габриэль выдержал паузу. И выразительно повторил: — Посланником.

Понадобилось время, чтобы все сделали верные выводы. И, конечно же, Кали сопоставила факты первой.

— Ты — Габриэль, — категорично заявила она. — Архангел.

И комнату наполнил шум.

Габриэль в течение нескольких секунд выслушивал крики и обвинения, а затем резко свистнул. Воцарилась тишина, и Габриэль заговорил:

— Верно. Я — ангел. Признаю. Но я давным-давно дезертировал. И, уж поверьте, сами ангелы обрадовались бы мне еще меньше, чем вы.

— Почему ты ушел? — по-прежнему не сводя с него глаз, задала вопрос Кали.

— Проще говоря — потому что на Небесах творилось черт знает что, — прямо ответил Габриэль. — Смерть, разруха, конец всего сущего... Не знаю, как ты, а я там оставаться просто не смог. Так что да. Я сбежал. Сделал пересадку лица — и стал Фокусником. Весьма хорошим, смею заметить. — Габриэль моргнул. — Зато как архангел я — один из тех немногих, кто знает, что нужно, чтобы устроить Люциферу ловушку. Это очень непросто. Но вполне осуществимо.

— А почему бы тебе просто не убить его? — спросил Меркурий.

— Ну, ты же меня знаешь, — парировал Габриэль. — Когда я предпочитал силовой метод решения проблем? Кроме того, это просто не мой уровень. Люцифер старше, сильнее. В честном бою против него у меня нет ни малейшего шанса.

— Поэтому ты, как обычно, прибегнешь к своим фокусам, — констатировала Кали. И это не было вопросом.

Габриэль усмехнулся.

— Верно, сладкая. Пусть я и не могу выйти против него один на один, но пока он не знает о ключе к Клетке — у меня есть преимущество. Итак, повторяю: кто в деле?

Боги начали обсуждать, что делать дальше. Теперь, когда стало известно, что Габриэль — архангел, большинство божеств опасались его. Как Локи ему и раньше особо не доверяли. Но тогда богам хотя бы были известны пределы его возможностей — ну, или они так считали. Теперь же выяснилось, что он — один из самых могущественных воинов Небес. И это не могло не беспокоить.

Меркурий на другом конце стола выглядел несколько раздраженным. Габриэль сузил глаза. Посланника богов нельзя было назвать заслуживающим доверия. Кроме того, он имел нехорошую привычку выслуживаться перед более могущественными божествами — в надежде на последующее покровительство. Само по себе это не было так уж плохо. Но если он попытается провернуть это с Люцифером...

Габриэль решил присмотреть за этим парнем — так сказать, во избежание.

Тем временем Кали поставила в дискуссии точку.

— Я поддерживаю план Габриэля, — заявила она. А когда Кали говорила — к ее словам обычно прислушивались. Сразу же присоединились еще несколько богов. И так или иначе, но все согласились с тем, что нужно или помогать с осуществлением плана, или помалкивать о нем. И ни в коем случае не выдавать ничего Люциферу или ангелам.

— Ладно. Те, кто не принимает активного участия — пожалуйста, оставьте нас.

Когда никто не шелохнулся, Габриэль приподнял бровь.

Кали встала и положила руки на стол.

— Идите, — угрожающим тоном сказала она и сурово оглядела собравшихся.

Только тогда началось движение. Боги потянулись прочь из зала. Остались только Габриэль, Кали, Бальдр и Афина. Ну и, разумеется, Винчестеры — но их мнение в данном случае совершенно не учитывалось.

Габриэль щелкнул пальцами, возвращая парням возможность говорить.

— Сукин сын, — тут же проворчал Дин, потирая горло.

Габриэль изогнул бровь.

— Вообще-то ты меня поблагодарить должен. Я, между прочим, тут Апокалипсис предотвратить помогаю. Неужели после этого я не заслуживаю хотя бы небольшого "спасибо"? — он демонстративно вздохнул.

Дин открыл было рот, но Габриэль тут же наставил на него палец.

— Не вынуждай меня снова лишать тебя голоса, — предостерег он.

Дин закрыл рот и сердито нахмурился. Сэм вел себя вполне благоразумно — сидел и над чем-то сосредоточенно размышлял. Так что Габриэль вновь повернулся к богам.

— Итак, расскажи нам подробнее о своем плане, — сказал Бальдр. — Что именно является ключом к Клетке Люцифера?

— Не ключом — ключами, — ответил Габриэль. — И это — Кольца четырех Всадников Апокалипсиса.

— О, замечательно! Просто великолепно! — недовольно воскликнул Дин.

— Эй! Разве я не упоминал, что это не будет просто? — огрызнулся Габриэль. — Кроме того, разве вы не разобрались уже с парочкой Всадников? Поверь мне, это — лучшее, что мы можем предпринять.

— По твоим словам, — с сомнением произнесла Афина.

Габриэль закатил глаза.

— Опять, да? Ну зачем мне лгать? Напоминаю, я в одной лодке с вами. Думаешь, мои братья обрадуются вмешательству в то, что давно было предопределено? И это не говоря уже о самом Люцифере.

Афина нахмурилась. Но, кажется, сочла доводы Габриэля вполне разумными.

— Кого из Всадников вы уже победили? — спросила Кали у Винчестеров.

— Ммм... — протянул Сэм. — Войну и Голод.

— Значит, — резюмировал Бальдр, — остались Мор и Смерть.

— Я займусь Мором, — сказала Кали. — И Смертью... — она слегка улыбнулась. — У нас с ним давние деловые отношения.

— Превосходно, — заметил Габриэль. — Осталось определиться, что и как мы будем делать дальше.

И хоть сам Люцифер пока что еще даже и не подозревал об этом, он был уже фактически на полпути обратно к Клетке.

Габриэль улыбнулся и вместе с остальными занялся стратегическим планированием.

**Author's Note:**

> Эту историю можно рассматривать как АУ-сиквел к [Alternate Encounters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083615/chapters/2178752), где вместо того, чтобы умереть как в каноне, Габриэль поступает вот так.


End file.
